dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Star
Star is a popular student and cheerleader at Casper High School, as well as Paulina's best friend. Star does not have many speaking lines, but often appears alongside Paulina and the other popular Casper High students. History Season 1 Star makes a cameo in "Mystery Meat" walking down the hall as they first enter school. She makes another cameo in the lunch line as they get their food. Her final cameo appearance of the episode is at the protests when the Lunch Lady Ghost attacks, where she can be seen twice, once by the meat truck and then immediately afterwards behind Danny, Sam, and Tucker. A girl who looks like she may be Star can also be seen as the camera pans across the crowd of Tucker's meat supporters. She hooks up with Tucker in "Lucky in Love" when Paulina and Danny start dating and her former boyfriend Kwan is demoted to the unpopular crowd. She dominates Tucker's life and, despite his long-standing crush on her, he quickly begins to hate their relationship. She eventually dumps Tucker for Kwan, which relieves Tucker greatly. Season 2 In "Pirate Radio," she fights along with Danny and all her schoolmates against Ember and Youngblood. In "Flirting With Disaster," Valerie talks to her about Danny and Star expresses her dislike of him and his family. In "Reality Trip," Star can be seen running from school to the Dumpty Humpty concert. She can then be seen in the stands before the concert starts and in then three shots of the crowd when Danny's identity is revealed. She is seen in three shots of the crowd of people who surround Danny on the stage. Finally, she is seen three times in the crowd as they carry Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Season 3 In "Frightmare," she appears in both Danny and Tucker's dreams. Tucker's dream contains two Stars. Danny's dream has both Paulina and Star in love with him, although he chooses Sam over them. In "Claw of the Wild," she is the third camper to be captured by Walker's goons, after Lester and Kwan. She, with the rest of the campers, is later seen suspended in an oatmeal-like liquid and is eventually saved by Danny, Sam, and Wulf. Appearance She has waist-length dark blonde hair with spiky bangs and turquoise colored eyes. She has a model-like figure. She normally wears a white T-shirt with a thin orange collar, orange cuffs, and a backwards "P" in the middle, dark orange jeans, and white flats. Personality Though not nearly as bad as Paulina, Star is very self-centered and just as popularity-loving as her friends. Star looks down on unpopular kids and vocalizes her opinions of some of them, such as Danny. Star is bossy and demanding, ordering Tucker around when they were briefly dating, but is able to show signs of kindness and happiness, especially when cheerleading. Unusually, though, she actually is willing to hang out with unpopular kids, like when she decides to keep dating the currently unpopular Kwan or talk to Valerie. Sightings * Human Trivia *Starting in "King Tuck," Star's appearance changes. Her nose is shaped differently, and the 9 on her shirt and her eyelashes disappeared. *Star is credited as "Starr" in "Claw of the Wild." Gallery Human Human Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Students